Code Lyoko is Here Once Again Rewritten
by code ninjahinja
Summary: After our previous hero's dealt with XANA It is revived. They join up with their children, but when a bug infects the Super Computer it causes them to go back in time. And to add more they are 15 once again. Will they be able to fix it and stop XANA once again?


_Okay it has been awhile since I've even touched this story. After my computer broke down __**twice**__ I guess I forgot about Code Lyoko for a short time and got addicted to Bleach. I still am even though it has many things that upset me. Like Ulquiorra dying T.T I can not tell you how upset I got. But I still love it. I am rewriting the chapter because I read them and they SUCKED big time. I'm rather mad at the crap I wrote and that was because I wrote each chapter at like 1 or 2 in the morning. Now I stop writing like after 10 because after that my brain shuts I'm breaking my rule but I planed out this chapter. Last time I was winging it. I have also changed some names. I will list them at the bottom of this chapter. Sorry for spelling errors. If you spot something tell me and i will fix them. Enjoy. n.n_

* * *

Small smiles on everyones faces. They had done it. XANA was defeated.

"Well now this means I won't be able to skip out of class any more." Odd pouted. Giggles echoed in the practically empty factory room, next to the switch for the Super Computer. Truth be told they were happy about ridding the world of that horrid program, but it brought them together. They probably wouldn't have been friends if it wasn't for XANA.

"Well." Jeremy started pushing up his glasses. "It's time to shut down the Super Computer." As agreed on they all put their hands on the switch.

1

2

3

The lights on the switch turned of. It reverted back into the state it was in before and sunk back into the floor with it's top closing showing off the old XANA symbol.

They continued life. They graduated High School having different paths, but still keeping their close friendship intact. Aelita had gotten her teaching degree. Jeremy focused on Science . Yumi had spent her time on the fighting arts, she soon got her business degree to her parents pleasure. Odd had gone to the arts. Painting and Photography. Ulrich stayed his Soccer loving self and later got on a professional team in America. Aelita took a teaching job for elementary school kids. Jeremy took over the Science teaching spot at Kadic. Yumi had her own _dojo's_. Odd made a living with his works of art. He met up with Samantha again. She had made a clothes line. The 'Knight Collection'

Shortly after graduating collage proposals had come into the picture. Jeremy asked Aelita after 'The Perfect Day Around France' This resulted in her crying her eyes out from happiness. For Ulrich and Yumi it was after a trip back to Japan. Now Odd and Samantha's was a different proposal. Odd handed Her the box while they were in the kitchen. Before he could even utter a word he was tackled.

All currently in France with their children.

"Are we there yet?" Rang out a voice from the back of the van. Ulrich and Yumi gritted there teeth.

"NO. For the 100th time Kimi. Now please. Shut. UP." Ulrich gripped the wheel of the car tight to keep from yelling.

"..."

"..."

"Now are we there?" She asked again. Okay. He has annoying children. Yumi better say something to get her to shut it because she has been asking the same question for the past 45 minuets because her Ipod died. The rest where preoccupied listening to music and reading or watching something. But Kimi. No she _decides _to harass people. First she picks at her sibling causing yelling to occur making Yumi snap and scream at a level so loud they where sure people could hear every thing she was saying. and they where on the highway with closed windows. They DID get looks from other people in cars...

They had too many kids.

6

That is too many. Sure Ulrich's parents had 12 but they weren't the same. Really the youngest, Ushio, wasn't theirs. She was Hiroki and Milly's daughter, but due to and accident they both died and requested that Ushio stayed with them.

They had _two_ sets of twins.

Two females and two males. Kimi, Miyuki, Tristan and Christan.

The oldest, Daisuke, wasn't as bad as the rest. Sometimes. He could be ten times worse if he wanted to. Why did Ulrich agree to having so many kids. They didn't act like angles. Dogs sometimes were better. Dogs had good qualities. They could protect you and they were ALWAYS happy when you walked in the door. Well these kids where actually happy when their parents walked in the door. They did have good qualities to. Despite all the headaches they cause their parents they where loved.

A good ten minutes Yumi got sick and told her to stop. Yet again complaints started when they got hungry. The surprising thing was that Ushio, the little four year old, managed to sleep through all of this. Kimi making her sibling angry and Yumi yelling. Then again, to be a part of the Stern family you must be able to deal with loud unnecessary noises. Just like with the Dela Robia's

In there car it was filled with noise. It didn't bother Sam or Odd considering they were participating in it. Odd actually started it. Jokes where expected in this family, and over the years Odd's jokes had actually gotten better. Sometimes they were cheesy but he got better. Sam and Odd had four children. Two girls two boys.

Apparently gaining a different color in your hair was passed down. Odd didn't know the red in Sam's hair was natural till they had their first child.

Crystal was the first born daughter. She fortunately didn't get Odd's shortness from the early years, but he was a good 5"12 or taller. She had rather tan skin with black hair and red in her bangs. Karin the second oldest had her father's blond hair and purple mixed in the front of her hair.

Oliver was much like his father when hes hair was in a point but kept short. The last, Will, Had short messy black hair with red in his bangs. This family had tendency's to be VERY loud. Not Yumi loud, but close. If angered she will give you worse than hell. Sam could be the same. It was horrible when they were in the same room.

The Della Robia's car ride was rather loud, but they didn't notice. They always had jokes to tell. Some where pretty cheesy, but then again it's a Della Robia trait. Not all times where filled with jokes and laughter. Sometimes it was yelling. They really knew how to irritate each other. Pranks were the main cause to arguments. That and stealing each others things. Needless to say. They were troublesome.

They knew how to solve it, at least sometimes. That's when Sam stepped in. Where would they be without their mother? She knows how to get them to make up. That and she knows how to scare the living daylights out of her children, and just about everybody else.

The Belpois' had a quieter more controlled ride. That is until the youngest had to pee. When Adele is in this state she isn't pleasant. She has a tiny bladder.

Nobody would appreciate riding in the car with the smell of urine lingering over. Nor would they enjoy sitting next to a '_wet_' spot. So of course the rest where shouting. "GO TO A REST STOP!"

Poor Jeremy might be deaf now.

When they pulled up Aelita grabbed her youngest daughter and had to run her in. Got in just in time to. So the rest took advantage and went about for a bit.

And a note was taken :No more drinks for Adele on this ride. It's not like she is going to die of thirst.

Aelita and Jeremy had 4 children. They both were glad there oldest son, Kyle, came out with blonde hair. They didn't really need their only son bullied for having pink hair.

They also have a pair of twins.

Maya and Antae. They had long pink hair.

Adele had blonde hair. Secretly she jealous she didn't get her mothers hair, but she has her green eyes. No one said this out loud but the children where glad they didn't get Jeremy's bad eyesight.

They didn't want to upset him. They've done it enough.

Soon enough three cars pulled up around the same time. Ulrich was relieved to get out. He couldn't deal with the shouting match Christan and Kimi where in. Is this how other people felt when he did this with his sister? An other question, how did Ushio sleep during this? Well she gets to wake up because it isn't fair. Even if she is just a child...

It took one look at their mother to get them to stop. Yumi never fails. At least some of them stayed a little quiet during the ride. After all that shouting he wondered how his wife didn't lose her voice...

At least they didn't have to stay at the dorms. They'd get to many complaint's from concerned parents about noise factors. Mainly if they put one of them in the same room as a Dell Robia. Not from just arguments but when they play games together they get loud. And NONE of them are graceful losers.

And when one of them wins... It's horrible. Thing is the Della Robia's where staying in the dorms. So the complaints are just going to go to them. They were okay with that.

Jeremy and Aelita, with the help of the others, fixed up the Hermitage. And now live in it with their children. Ulrich and Yumi are currently moving into a house much like the one Yumi used to live in with her parents. Just bigger. It's been a good two years since the Sterns have been in France. So a reunion is in order.

* * *

_Alright I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I promise I won't take long like I did before. I won't make you wait a month or have a new chapter the next day. I would like critique I guess you could say. I do plan on making this over 50 chapters. At least that or more. I hope this was better than what I had before. Okay now I will list the names I have changed. These go for all previous Code Lyoko stories.I will edit those some other time. I'm doing this from memory, so I might not be spot on with all the names. Strange considering I came up with them, so yeah. On like Lushi's old last name I do NOT remember what I put and I don't care to go back. SO here we go._

_Lushi- Aoi Makoto  
_

_Kelly- Akiko Makoto  
_

_Trina- Miyu Stern  
_

_Derek- Derek Stern (He doesn't change)  
_

_Rachel- Kiku Stern  
_

_Justin- Hideaki Stern  
_

_Max- Shun Jiro  
_

_Selena- Kyo Jiro  
_

_You've read the kids names. It shouldn't be hard to figure out. Will update soon.  
_


End file.
